


Star Blade

by JonahFrancis



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:27:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26326393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JonahFrancis/pseuds/JonahFrancis
Summary: A long time ago, in a galaxy far away - the destiny of a great empire rests on the shoulders of a young boy. His name: Merlin.
Kudos: 2





	Star Blade

Our story begins on the planet Camelot. Situated within the Albion System. Which shall one day become a great empire. But for now it is not. For now it is just one inhabited star system among many, with a dozen or so planets, each one ruled by its own king. Because, yes, of course, there's monarchy in this space-age. What else would there be? 

Just because human beings managed to evolve far enough to travel beyond their own planet, to shrink their star-system to the relative dimension of one island, does that mean that they have to embrace more advanced forms of governance? 

It most certainly does not. After all, this story would be far less epic, were the main-characters the child of one democratically elected representant of the people, with no claim to their parent's ruling position at all, and their best friend of equal standing - for any form of caste-system would have been abolished long ago.

No. Where's the fun in that? Human beings are drawn to hierarchical structures like moths are to flames. They relish in the conflict the strict obedience to such hierarchies breeds. And so will the protagonists of these stories.

But how can they be humans, if the story takes place a long time ago and in a galaxy far away?, you may ask. And you are perfectly right. The inhabitants of the Albion System are not human at all. But for simplicity's sake we will call them that. Their appearance is close enough, as are their natural strengths and weaknesses.

For the most part the humans of the Albion System seem to have shared ancestors, though it is unclear which planet used to be their original home. 

Some even claim they once came here from a different star system. Others believe they were created by some alien race inhabiting one of the higher dimensions.

Some humans are supposedly able to communicate with these aliens. A sufficient amount of talent and practice will allow them to access a glimpse of the aliens' power. A force, beyond comprehension, with which they can bend the rules of physics and the very fabric of reality itself.

Those humans are called sorcerers, but their art is no more, at least not on Camelot.  The current ruler of the planet, King Uther Pendragon, banished the art of sorcery about fifteen years ago. In what is referred to as the Great Purge, he killed each and every one found guilty of practicing this old religion.

And yet, the hero of this story shall be a sorcerer. A boy, raised without a father in a small farming village, somewhere in the less populated provinces of the planet. 

As he grows older his mother grows more and more worried that his sorcerous talents might be discovered by their friends and neighbours and who knows how friendly they'll remain once they find out?

So, the mother sends the boy away. Her older brother, who lives in the Capital and works there as the court-physician surely will take care of him. The hustle and bustle of the big city will help to keep the boy's talents hidden.

"Sure, where better to hide me than right under King Uther's nose", the boy remarks. 

He's a lanky fellow of sixteen years, dark hair, pale skin, sunken eyes. Not traditionally handsome but quite a treat to the eyes of those draw to his type.

"Exactly!", his mother ignores the sarcasm in his voice. 

She hands him his bags and gently, lovingly, pushes him into the next gravitube that will bring him straight to the Capital.

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I make no promise, that I will continue with this. But since I rather enjoyed writing it I figured, I'll put it out here.


End file.
